


化猫

by cococolalabubble



Category: Kanjani8 (Band)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-25
Updated: 2019-02-25
Packaged: 2019-11-05 12:37:25
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17918963
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cococolalabubble/pseuds/cococolalabubble
Summary: 这下全完了。他绝望地想。一条银白的，毛茸茸的东西正和锦户的手腕缠得难舍难分，是那个银白的东西主动的，他作证。因为那条本应被风衣带子牢牢绑在他腰间的尾巴，此刻正耀武扬威地圈着他同事的手腕，补充，和他关系最别扭的同事，摇来摆去。锦户把脸埋在袖子里，打了个惊天动地的喷嚏。他抬起一双红肿的泪眼，从下往上可怜兮兮瞧着横山。“我好像过敏了，横山君。”





	化猫

**Author's Note:**

> 本文CP为【横亮】  
> 旧文重发～

锦户亮站在电梯间门口，把墨镜摘下来，插进胸前的口袋。因为骤然降温的缘故，这一天特别地冷。正在他考虑着明天要不要加条围巾的时候，电梯门缓缓打开了。

有人站在里面，是横山裕。

目光对上的那一刹，横山像是被电了一下似的，迅速把头向右转了四十五度，白皙的面孔泛上极不自然的红色。

锦户觉得有点烦躁，这种刻意的闪躲不是一次两次了，最近更是越来越频繁，大概只有横山自己觉得自己藏得很好。

既然他坚持这样，我也没办法。锦户冷酷地想，到达楼层之后拔腿就走，走得大步流星，一句话都没有留下。

他身后，横山裕小心翼翼地把风衣的腰带紧了又紧，黑礼帽堪堪戴到不影响美观的深度。

他很怕帽子在什么时候突然掉下来，这不是没有可能。

嘴角带着一抹苦笑，横山慢悠悠地往目的地走，锦户的身影早已看不见了。

他们今天是要谈新的策划案，全员一起。横山叹了口气，一手按住礼帽，一手推开休息室虚掩的门，抬头时一句“早上好”被硬生生吞回去半句。

不知什么原因，这个空间里现在又是只有他和锦户两个人。后者闻声抬了抬眼皮当作打招呼，并且面无表情。横山知道对方对自己在电梯里的表现不爽，犹犹豫豫地在锦户对面的沙发上坐下，试图开启一场同事之间再平常不过的寒暄。

说来也怪，他可以和丸山腻乎乎地搂搂抱抱，和大仓你来我往地调侃，可以对安田揉头发捏脸颊，可以和村上挤在一起唱歌，唯独对锦户，他做不到。

就连开启新话题都要字斟句酌。

横山不自在地整了整帽檐，房间里很暖，他已经感受到自己鬓角蓄势待发的汗水。以前的锦户大概会在注意到自己情况的第一刻就开口，说“横山君既然这么热了就把帽子摘下来嘛”之类的话。

不行啊，锦户君，他在心里进行假想的对话，帽子下面有重要的秘密哦。

什么嘛横山君，外套脱下来也好呀，热到出汗了还固执地穿着，横山君真是奇怪。

是绝对会让你吓一大跳的秘密！横山意犹未尽地在心里补充，快速结束了这种奇怪的假想。不知道是不是错觉，对面似乎传来探究的目光，蜻蜓点水一样扫过。锦户哗啦啦地扯出一个耳机，赌气似地为自己戴上，固定好的前发蹭乱了，毛茸茸垂下几缕。他本人似乎毫不在意，双臂抱在胸前，闭眼进入省电状态。

这让横山松了一口气，又有点莫名失落。拍了拍口袋想起来自己没带掌机，只能伸长胳膊去够桌面上的一本时尚杂志。安田或者大仓买的？忘记了。两个人指指点点讨论的样子既像女高又像OL。他试图把看杂志的两个人替换成自己和锦户，随后本能地打了个哆嗦。

不是抗拒，只是难以想象。

“2018秋季恋爱运势，幸运物是毛绒饰品！互相吸引又互相排斥，真是令人头痛的甜蜜烦恼～金牛座的你，主动出击，说不定能够收获完美爱情喔♡”

横山迟疑地盯着句尾那颗心形符号，抿紧了嘴唇。脑海里那种不属于他的意识又开始变得强烈了，之前他会一鼓作气把它死死地压下去，反正这对一向自诩意志坚定的他不是什么难事。

但是现在，他觉得有一点累了。连续多日的精神紧绷给他眼下抹上一片青影，熟悉的环境、温暖的房间和柔软的沙发令他感到前所未有的舒适。

仅仅是这些吗？那个声音在问他。

“主动出击……主动出击……”

横山霍然站起，又在迈开腿的一刹那清醒了。

没关系，他安慰自己，我只是想走到窗边，拉开窗帘，看一看其他人什么时候到罢了。

而对面的沙发就放在窗前。

横山尽量轻手轻脚地把窗帘挑开一条缝隙，瞬间被明亮的光线晃得眼前一花。窗帘在他松手之后啪哒一声荡回原位，被晃出的泪水顺着脸颊滚滚而下。

超难受，但是晒太阳又很舒服，好想什么都不做，躺着一直晒太阳，一直一直……

身后传来的异样牵动感让横山惊骇地转头，看清的一瞬间，他觉得自己的大脑嗡地蜂鸣起来。

这下全完了。他绝望地想。

一条银白的，毛茸茸的东西正和锦户的手腕缠得难舍难分，是那个银白的东西主动的，他作证。

因为那条本应被风衣带子牢牢绑在他腰间的尾巴，此刻正耀武扬威地圈着他同事的手腕，补充，和他关系最别扭的同事，摇来摆去。

锦户把脸埋在袖子里，打了个惊天动地的喷嚏。他抬起一双红肿的泪眼，从下往上可怜兮兮瞧着横山。

“我好像过敏了，横山君。”

横山张了张嘴唇。

“锵锵——”门被哗地一声从外面拉开，锦户反应极快地拽过尾巴藏到身后，用后背压住。横山被扯得痛到咧嘴，踉跄着侧身坐上了沙发扶手。

丸山单手扶着门框，用力地睁了睁眼。被堵在后面的大仓推着他的肩轻晃，语气像胡闹又像撒娇：“干嘛啊小丸，里面又没什么不能看的……喔……”

大仓缓缓把头收了回去。

横山再次感谢团员多年来的默契。丸山面色如常地告诉他们，来同一层的另一个会议室开会。

“我们先过去，不急哦。”

门无声地关上了。

锦户用胳膊肘碰了碰横山，“走吧。”一眨眼，又眨出一汪眼泪。

横山只是很为难地看着他，并不动。

锦户警惕地回视：“怎么了？”

横山似乎难以启齿，在锦户迫人的目光下，终于艰难开口：“那个……被你压住了。”

“那个？”锦户还没有从混乱的状况中回过神来。横山只得红着脸拔高声调。

“尾巴啦！我的尾巴！”

“好好好，你不要说了。”锦户觉得脸上发烫，堪称矫健地撑着沙发站直。虽说横山一直把这根突如其来的尾巴当成一个大麻烦，但这毕竟是和他身体相连的。刚刚被又扯又压地粗暴对待，他的脊椎骨都跟着酸痛。尾巴也失去了活力，毛炸得乱七八糟，乖乖地盘在横山手臂上。

锦户看着横山抱着尾巴试图梳顺的画面，半天才想起来发问。

“为什么你会有这个？”

横山放弃了用手指梳毛，开始把尾巴往风衣里藏。

“我也很想知道为什么，”他低声说，“大概一周以前，突然出现的。”

房间内的气氛突然变得沉重，锦户被这种气氛感染，靠近横山，也低声道：“这件事，还有谁知道？”

他们从事的职业，工作时间必须暴露在镜头前。录制节目还好，若是直播时稍有不慎……更何况还有狗仔兢兢业业地蹲守，“关八成员横山裕疑似兽化”的标题，足够引爆全国舆论。

如果被发现了，横山……该怎么办呢。

锦户不知道自己的表情有多凝重，横山低下头，更低声地在他耳边道：“目前只有你知道，放心。”尾巴似乎也打算安慰他，悄悄地圈住了锦户的腰。

锦户被耳边吹过的热气激得抖了一下，恍惚产生了一种被烫伤的错觉。

太犯规了，这样的距离。比拥抱远，又比吻更亲密。他们交换着眼神，交缠着呼吸。双手垂在身侧，却没有多余的碰触。腰间的禁锢毛茸茸地温热，就像把对方的温度传到了他身上一样。他看到横山的神情介于怀念与迷恋之间，他知道自己也差不多。

就这样吧，就一直这样下去吧。相拥着沉进深海，或者沉进倒置的天空。去没有别人知道的地方，去只有他们的地方。比任何人都亲密，又比任何人都疏离。

上一次靠得这么近，是多久之前？

谁也没有先开口打破沉默，他们心照不宣。瞧，多奇怪，那么长时间没有好好说过话了，心灵感应却还在。

那是扶持成长的岁月留下的烙印。

几千天，说长不长，说短不短。足够让小男孩成长为立派的大人，足够让一群来自关西的，吵吵闹闹的小子，在大都市站稳脚跟。来来去去，得得失失，其中辛酸苦楚，唯有自己知晓。

所以他怀着那些心情写了那首歌，Tokyoholic。

“没关系吗？锦户君。”横山拿出的手帕带着好闻的香水味，锦户想回答才发现，自己的声音已然哽咽。

“是因为对横山君过敏哦。”他擦拭着眼角这样回答。

横山只是看着他笑，淡淡的，很真诚。

“抱歉呢，”他说，“但是我会负起责任的。”

两个人踏进会议室时，大仓正靠在丸山的椅子扶手上比比划划，闻声转头，险些窃笑着滑到地上。横山猜到，他肯定说了些什么。好几年没好好说话的两个人，突然被发现坐在一起流泪，想一想就很耐人寻味。不过这个房间里没有外人，无所谓了。

准备按照惯常顺序落座时，安田一把拖回了被锦户拉开的椅子。

“小亮去和横山君一起坐嘛。”

锦户示意他看自己的眼睛：“没办法嘛小章，我在过敏，所以不可以和横山君一起。”趁着安田思考其中的逻辑，他迅速夺回椅子的控制权。

讨论开始了，村上依然若有所思。

“过敏……”他想，“这二者之间……有什么关系么？”

尽管拒绝和横山并肩而坐，他们还是隔着桌子面对面了。某种意义上，比并肩更直白。锦户看着横山没表情的脸，控制不住地视线下移。

总是很冷静的横山君，有一条很诚实的尾巴。

这个秘密，全世界，只有他一个人知道。

快乐满到溢出来了，锦户忍了又忍，还是得意洋洋地翘起了嘴角。

感觉脚踝被什么牵住，他看向对面，直直对上横山带笑的眼。

横山指了指自己的嘴角，锦户知道他想说什么。

今天，很开心呢。

是的，可以再和你像那样说说话，我很开心。

散场后其他人走得飞快，横山和锦户倒成了被剩下的两个。

“去喝一杯吗？”

“好啊。”锦户眨眨眼。

他们没有像电影里那些终于冰释前嫌的旧友那样，高谈阔论，抱头痛哭，都没有。两人私下里都是不爱说话的类型，唯有靠着手臂相贴的热度确定彼此的存在，此刻的沉默是如此珍贵，丝毫不尴尬。感到醉意袭来时锦户转着手里的酒杯，口齿不清地问横山：“我们之前，为什么突然不说话了？”

横山趴在桌子上，侧过脸看他：“记不清了呢……啊，忘记得干干净净了。”

“莫名其妙地吵架，又莫名其妙地和好……怎么说呢，好像小学生。”

“是啊。”

“……是啊。”

那又有什么关系，有此刻就足够。

锦户索性也趴在桌子上，与横山笑盈盈地对望。

“横山君……真是没变呢。”

“再过几年，就是四十代的大叔啦。”

“好看的大叔。”

“胡说。”横山轻轻笑了。

“横山君觉得我变了吗？”

横山一怔，锦户的脸近在咫尺，大眼睛亮晶晶的，眼神纯净柔软。他把其中那份小心翼翼的期待看得清清楚楚，一时间不知如何回应。

“又说孩子话。”

“横山君回答我嘛。”

“户君永远是户君。”

珍而重之的答案。

告别时，锦户站在路灯下，拉出长长的影子。他像小孩子那样夸张地远远挥手，那么用力。

他们背对着向相反的方向走去，却如此踏实。

接下来一连好几天，都没有全团一起的工作。横山闲下来，懒洋洋地蜷在沙发上，晒着太阳打游戏，尾巴弯垂到地板上，轻轻扫。在家里不用戴帽子，不见天日的耳朵也得到了放松。像两个小三角，直直竖在头顶。横山用手掌压住它们又松开，耳朵就啪嗒一声弹起来。

不知道能不能一直藏下去呢……横山想。好在如今天冷，日常戴帽子也不显得奇怪。他本来的耳朵还好好地在那里，多出来的耳朵，除了看起来可爱，并没有什么特别的地方。

放在茶几上的手机滴答一声，耳朵立刻向那个方向转。横山操纵着尾巴把手机扫到胸口，点亮屏幕看到来自锦户的未读信息。

“横山君在哪里？”

“在家里。”横山怀着隐隐的期待打下这串字。对面沉寂了一会，竟是直接拨电话过来了。

“喂喂，横山君。我是锦户。”

“我知道的，是有什么事情吗？”

“嗯……我可以去横山君家里吗？”

“诶？现在吗？”横山环视四周，好在前一天刚刚打扫过。

“不方便吗？横山君。”锦户的声音带了点失落。

横山握紧电话，假装平静道：“没有不方便，随时可以来。”

“那太好咯”，锦户笑，“我啊，有东西要给横山君呢。”

接下来的游戏打得味同嚼蜡，横山干脆光着脚在屋子里走来走去，几乎在门铃响的瞬间就开了门。

“诶——”门口的锦户一脸惊讶。

“横山君动作还真是快呢。”

因为期待着你的到来，所以早早就在门口等待了。

这话不能说出口，太害羞了。

锦户坐在沙发上，从手提袋里取出一块叠好的手帕。

“其实还手帕是借口，想见到横山君才是真实目的。”

横山忍不住吐槽：“像恋爱中少女的台词。”

锦户把手帕拍进他手心：“说是恋爱中……也没错啊。”

银白的大尾巴在横山背后得意地竖起，被锦户捉进手里摸了起来。

横山想起一个被他忽略的重要问题：“户君的过敏没关系吗？”

锦户试图把尾巴打成麻花结：“没关系。”

横山听出他的声音有点不对劲，托着他的下巴试图让他抬起头。锦户只是把下巴用力往里抵，不让他抬起。事实上，以横山的手劲，想做到完全轻而易举。他怕弄疼了锦户，低喝道：“给我看看！”尾巴早已烦躁地大弧度摆动，耳朵也倒向一边。

锦户抬起一双泛红的眼睛。

横山内心维持许久的冷静轰然坍塌。

“你不能不把自己的身体当回事，过敏可不是闹着玩的！在耳朵和尾巴消失之前，我们还是不要私下见面了。工作是工作，没办法。”

锦户固执地摇头。

“横山君，你不明白。”

“哦？”横山怒极反笑，“你说说看，我不明白什么？”

“我很感谢尾巴呢，它像是横山君诚实的一部分……有些话我们都藏在心里，但是尾巴永远都会直率地表达。如果没有它，我们不知道还要走多少弯路。”

“就连过敏也喜欢，是幸福的过敏呢，连眼泪都像恋爱的滋味。”

横山心中一酸，他什么话都说不出来，最后以一个长久的拥抱作为回答，手臂和尾巴一起，把面前的人紧紧地牢牢地圈进怀里。

“明白。”他说，“我会负起责任的。”

第二天他们是被阳光照醒的，两个人一起。锦户睡眼惺忪地揉了揉横山的头顶，又去掀被子。

“喂！干嘛啦！”横山紧紧把被子按在腰间。

“耳朵没有了……”

话音未落，横山脸色一变，在被子里摸索起来。

“尾巴不见了。”他宣布。

来得突然，去得突然，意味不明，倒是带来了意外的收获。

“怎么办呢？”横山撑在床上问锦户，“诚实的一部分消失了，幸福的过敏也没有了。”

锦户用手臂圈住他的脖子，额头相抵。

“没关系，我们的心会永远在一起。”他说。


End file.
